The basic goal of an advertising campaign is typically to provide target customers with relevant advertisements, and television campaigns are similar in this respect. The process often begins with advertisers who research the target users for their product/service. The television ad-network (the people who create the media campaigns) then try to match the target customer group to various networks/channels or individual television programs. The goal of this process is to place ads on channels/programs where there is a high chance that the target customers will see (and hopefully act on) them. The deliverable of this process is a document called a media plan, which specifies the channels and times at which to book the ad spots (also called ad insertions) for the campaign.